


This is War

by KendallNS



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doctor Who Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Multi, PotterWho, PotterWho Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallNS/pseuds/KendallNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS keeps landing in the strangest of patterns. Hermione Granger grows suspicious of a blue box that seems to follow them. What happens when the Doctor finds himself and Amy thrust in the secret and huge wizarding war of the century?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

The sound of scrapping metal mixed with wind broke through the silence of the tall forest. Slowly, a blue police box materialized and crushed down on the leaves. The noise eased and the door was flung open, a strange man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie took a deep sniff through his nose.  
  
“Late twentieth century England!” the man announced into the blue box, the script that ran across the top read ‘Police Call Box’, “and it is…” He took a piece of bark and nibbled on it, “…late September and close to rain.”  
  
“That’ll explain this weather,” a ginger woman complained as she stomped out of the police box. She was dressed in an orange sweater and a denim mini skirt over thick stockings; she was hugging herself. “It’s absolutely freezing! What is it with the TARDIS and England lately, Doctor?”  
  
The young woman had an excellent point. Lately, his old girl had taken them to the strangest of places: in front of a café, near a bridge that went over a river, and the charred remains of what had been a house.  
  
The Doctor swallowed a mouthful of air and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing, “Well, that certainly is strange.” He walked toward a clearing, licked his finger, and held it up.  
  
“What is it, Doctor?”  
  
He put the finger up to his lips to silence her. Then he pulled out the alien device known as the Sonic Screwdriver and scanned over the clearing before raising the handle to eye level, “Interesting, Very interesting.”  
  
He pointed the screwdriver at the seemingly empty place and the air shivered. The blurry form of a short person pointing something straight back at him became visible.  
  
“Identify yourself!” a voice buzzed from the form.  
  
The Doctor blinked and pulled out his psychic paper, “I’m an officer from the ministry of—“  
  
He was cut off by a flash of red light that sent him hurtling into a tree several meters behind him.  
  
“Petrificus Totalus!” a distinctive female voice rang out, his body completely stiffened.  
  
“What d’you—“ Amy ran at the bushy haired girl with a tree branch grasped in both hands.  
  
“Expeliarmus!” The branch flew from Amy’s hands, “Incarcerous!”  
  
Ropes flew from the end of the girl’s stick and wrapped around Amy from her shoulders to her ankles. The ginger let out an angry shriek as she fell over.  
  
“I don’t know who you think you are, but—“ the stick pointed at her throat.  
  
“Who are you?” the bushy haired girl asked, her voice distinct with an upper London accent, “You tried to attack me with a branch.”  


  
“You—! You’re attacking me with a stick!” Amy spat back, leaning away from the point of the stick.  
  
Something changed in the girl’s eyes, “You’re a muggle… but how did you get out here…?” The girl leaned in closer to Amy as if she were observing some strange phenomenon.  
  
“No, I’m human, not whatever a muggle is!” Amy exclaimed, then murmured something under her breath about aliens while wriggling, “Untie me!”  
  
The girl scoffed—obviously hearing the word ‘alien’ was wrong in her sense—then turned to the clearing as if she heard something. She listened for a moment.  
  
Then she broke the moment of silence, “I’m sorry about this.”  
  
At those words, the Doctor almost shivered—if he could have—they were all too familiar. He used to say that whenever he couldn’t save someone or it was completely hopeless. The memories swarmed him briefly and he blinked them away. Now wasn’t the time, no, no it wasn’t.  
  
With a blast of that girl’s stick, Amy stopped moving. Well, he could at least see the rise and fall of the ropes that bound her chest—so she wasn’t dead. That at least put the momentary panic to ease as he watched the bushy haired girl walk toward him. He tried to stretch his jaw slightly and found it in use. Whatever the girl had done to freeze him, it wasn’t going to last long. The once dead tongue in his mouth curled and tasted the roof of his mouth. He pursed his lips, then allowed himself to go back to a seemingly-frozen state.  
  
“Now who are you…” there was a shadow cast over the upper part of her face.  
  
Just as she was leaning closer to inspect his face, he gave her a winning smile.  
  
“I’m the Doctor and you would be?”  
  
It was his turn to black out at the crack of a stick.  
  
A bleeding stick!


End file.
